


Gone

by Lokioneshots



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokioneshots/pseuds/Lokioneshots
Summary: Bucky wakes up one day and you aren't there.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write more for bucky?

Nothing. That's all he feels. Nothing was next to him when Bucky woke up. He reached over hoping to feel you, Y/N, the love of his life but only found the silk sheets of his bed.

You and Bucky have been together for 2 years and couldn't be happier. You two met when you joined the Avengers and since then, you and Bucky have just gotten closer and closer. Eventually, he got the courage to ask you on a date and, obviously, you said yes. You two were taking the relationship slow so you were still in the relationship stage, no moving in or proposal.

Bucky had always had this underlying fear, this doubt that you would leave him for someone better. I mean you could have anyone you wanted to with your soft smile and sparkling personality. Occasionally because of those doubts, he would have nightmares. Most of the time, he was home, next to you when they happened so you could quickly reassure him that you didn't and would never leave. Sometimes though, he would be out on missions and he would have nightmares and have a panic or anxiety attack so either whoever went on the mission with him would have to assure him, he would go searching for something, anything of yours that he brought on the mission with him, or he would straight up call you.

This time, however, the nightmare was the worst one yet. One that he wouldn't be able to tell anyone except you, not even Steve. His eyes jumped open, looking for any sign of you. He frantically looked around the room. Nothing. In a cold sweat, he swiftly got out of bed and grabbed a random pair of sweatpants to put on since he only slept in boxers.

Once the sweatpants were on, he made a b-line to the bathroom connected to his room, thinking you might be there. Standing in front of the open door, he looked in, gazing at the empty space. You weren't in there. The next place he thought of was the kitchen and living room.

"Y/N, are you here?" He said in a timid voice, approaching the open space. No response and no sign of you.

He searched the rest of the apartment, looking for you. He came up with nothing, not even a note. His nightmares were coming to life. Bucky knew this day would come that you would leave him. Just in that moment he could think of a thousand reasons why you would, his trauma from the war, trauma from his kidnapping, his nightmares, and just his entire being basically.

Then he got an idea, the one thing left that he could do, try to call you. Maybe he was reacting like this for no reason. Maybe you left to just go on a walk around the neighborhood or went to the store

He hurried into his room where he left his phone as hopefulness filled him.

"Where is it?" He mumbled to himself as he searched frantically for the phone. Finally, he found it on the floor next to the nightstand where it probably fell off.

He found your name and quickly called. It rang and rang and rang but the call never went through. All of his previous emotions slowly came back as he tried one more time but you never picked up. Bucky slowly sat down on the bed, his hands running through his disheveled looking hair. Without even looking he knew his eyes were red and his cheeks were puffy from him currently crying.

What he didn't notice though was the front door opening and you coming in with all of the groceries you got. Before Bucky woke up, you got up and decided on surprising him with breakfast but when you went to look in his fridge, there was basically nothing so you went to the store. You didn't think about leaving a note because you thought you would be back by then.

You set the groceries down on the kitchen table and went to go find Bucky. The first thing you saw was his back since he was sitting on the other side of the bed, hunched over. You then heard his quiet sobs.

"Bucky? Are you okay? What happened?" You used a quiet voice to ask him.

His turned around so quickly you almost thought he got whiplash. You could see the clear signs that he was crying for a long time. He got up quickly and ran over to you.

"Y/N! Please I'll do anything just please don't leave me." He desperately pleaded, wrapping his arms around you.

"Bucky, I would never leave you, not now or ever." You put your arms around him too. His head fit perfectly in the crook of your neck. You continued to comfort him, assuming that he had a bad nightmare. Once he finally calmed down after 5 minutes, you pulled your head away from his. You reached to where your necklace was that you were wearing around your neck and unclasped it. It was a simple necklace that was merely a medium sized gold chain with your initials on it that you wore constantly.

"Here, I know you often have nightmares of me leaving you so this will be a reminder that I will always be here. If you're ever away on a mission or if I'm not here you can always have this and let it be a reminder that I would never leave you and will always be here for you." You put the necklace in his hand that was outstretched. In his eyes there was a look of disbelief at how easily you gave up the necklace that you wore regularly, for him.

"I can't take this, it's yours. You always wear it and it belongs to you." Bucky replied. You gave him a look that said to take it or else and he immediately accepted the gift.  
You could see in his eyes the love he already had for the chain, just knowing that it was previously yours. He then tried to put it on but had trouble clasping it in the back so you did it for him.

He turned back around to face you and caught you off guard by kissing you. You both melted into the kiss, as your hand slid up to his cheek. Pulling away eventually, you both gazed into each other's eyes and Bucky knew this would be a moment he would remember for the rest of his life.


End file.
